Animal Crossing Friends
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: There is currently no summary... I need OCs before that can happen! SUBMIT TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Intro

**Hey there! I'm going to be writing a little Animal Crossing OC Fanfic. It will have all those canon villagers and whatnot, of course.**

**All I need is the following:**

**A total of four town names (one town name per person!)**

**A total of sixteen human villagers (four for each town)**

**I don't expect you to go and submit four OCs at once. Just submit a town name, and at least one OC to go with it. I'll select four names from those who submitted one, and any others can be used for hometowns, or something.**

**Anyway, here is the expected form for an OC:**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age: (At least 18, since they have to live on their own)

Gender:

Appearance:

Type of Style: (Do they wear dresses? What colors do they like best? Things like that)

Role/Occupation: (Is he/she the mayor of a town? Or do they just sell things at the store for profit?)

Hobbies: (In addition to the normal ones, like bug catching or fishing, you can put pottery, cooking, or something like that)

Personality:

Bio:

Fears:

Secrets:

Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Yaoi and Yuri accepted!)

Friends:

Rivals:

Anything Else?:

**That's all! :) Note that if your town isn't accepted, but your OC is, then I'll put that town down as that OC's hometown.**

**Okay, get submitting!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Welcome to Salem!

**So this is like New Leaf. That explains the 'Re-Tail' bit I hope. :)**

**I don't own AC.**

The rain pounded hard on the cab windshield. Alice Garcia sat staring out the window, completely bored out of her mind.

"Yar, we're almost to yer house" the cab driver told her. Alice nodded, tucking a strand of hair, that had escaped her bun, behind her ear.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked. The driver snorted.

"I told ye already, I won't be takin' yer money"

The cab pulled up in front of Alice's mansion, and she got out, taking her umbrella and suitcase with her.

As she opened her umbrella, she noticed her neighbor, Kori checking her mailbox. She decided it would be nice to chat, so she walked over.

"Hey Kori"

"Hey Alice. How was, uh... How was Kokeuten?" Kori asked. Alice, being used to Kori stumbling over her words simply replied,

"It was nice. The beach had some exotic fish swimming around"

Kori nodded, and pulled out her umbrella.

"Speaking of fish, I need to, er, sell some. Want to come with me to... To Re-Tail?"

"Alright, just let me put my luggage inside"

Alice walked over to her house, and dragged her suitcase into the bedroom before rejoining Kori outside.

"By the way, there were some, ah, some rumours flying around while you were, um, gone" Kori said as they began walking towards the store. Alice looked at Kori, interested.

"Like what?"

"Some... Some people were saying you had gone off to see one of your uh, boyfriends"

Alice nodded, before pausing and noticing what Kori had just said.

"_One _of my boyfriends?"

"Everyone thinks you have a boyfriend in uh, Kokeuten, a boyfriend in Yu Town, and a boyfriend in... Pallania" Kori explained.

"WHAT?!" Alice screeched to a stop, horrified. Knowing what was coming, Kori simply said,

"Opal started the rumours"

"ARGH! That... BITCH!"

Completely forgetting the shopping trip, Alice started in the opposite direction to Opal's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meet Some Friendly Folks!

**Hey guys! I seriously appreciate all the OC and town submissions! Like, I wanna hug all you guys!**

**But that's impossible since I've no clue where you live. Oh well!**

**I do not own AC, nor do I own the OCs.**

Along the way to Opal's house, Alice bumped into Juliana, AKA Missy.

"Hey Ali-cat! Where's the fire?" Missy asked her as she rushed past. Missy ran to match her speed.

"Not in the mood, Missy" Alice grumbled. She came to a stop and banged on Opal's door.

One of the few things Alice envied about Opal, besides her discount at GracieGrace in the next town over, was the fact that her house was right on the beach. The salty spray from the ocean only made her angrier, as she noted in her mind to file some sort of complaint in the Town Hall to get her kicked out and take the land for herself.

Opal opened the door, and her welcoming face became one of disgust when she saw Alice at the door.

"What do you want, slut?" Opal asked, leaning against doorframe, looking bored.

"I know you started those damn rumours, which aren't even true!" Alice screamed, her face red from anger. Opal laughed cruelly.

"Oh, that. Geez, is that all?"

"You had better tell people it's not true!" Alice shouted. Opal rolled her eyes.

"We'll see" she stated, and before Alice could reply she slammed the door in her face.

Alice sighed, and walked away. She knew Opal would only spread even worse rumours. Why did she even bother?

"Hey! Alice!" Missy came running over, dragging her other friend Lily behind her.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Alli's here! Remember, she's taking us to visit Yu Town! Since she always comes here we were gonna see her home for once!" Missy explained quickly. Alice's eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh! Right! Shouldn't someone get Kori?"

"On it" Lily said, and before she could walk away Missy grabbed her hand.

"See if Jamie wants to come! He's never met Alli!" Missy told her, and without noticing the fear in Lily's eyes let her go. Lily rushed off, and the remaining girls walked off towards the train station.

-I-A-M-A-L-I-N-E-

When Lily reached the train station, Kori in tow, Alice was confused.

"Where's Jamie?" she asked. Lily looked away.

"He's, uh... Sick. Yeah, he's sick" she invented. Alice and Missy looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. Kori was confused.

"But, um, you uh, you didn't take me to, uh, your brother's room. You didn't even... Take me to your uh, house" she said. Alice looked suspiciously at Lily.

"I went before I got you! Can we just go?" Lily screamed. Alli poked her head from above the seat ahead.

"Yeah, let's go! I can't for you guys to see my house!"

And the train left, towards a fun day in Yu Town.


End file.
